


One Mission after another

by Mandi29



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandi29/pseuds/Mandi29
Summary: Nicole Haught is a special agent who like the ladies.Waverly Earp is a doctor who is engaged,going to get interesting for sure





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading

Chapter 1

WORK

“Officer Haught” I hear my name being called. 

“Nicole, Agent Nicole Haught, get your arse in my office”. 

My Boss is calling me again, I think if I leave it for a third time he will blow steam out of his ears. I wonder what I have done now. 

“Yes Sir”, I say as I walk into his office. “Can I help you” I continue.

He tells me to come in to his office and sit down, close the door. Oh no I must in trouble if the door is being closed.

“Sit, sit”, he says. He has a smile as wide as anything.

“Well done, your last mission was very successful” He’s thanking me, this isn’t a telling off. Thank goodness I thought there may have been a complaint, I mean me and the two girls were pretty loud and I don’t think fucking the perpetrators wife and daughter, pretty much after one another was the best move, but what a fuck I only gave them what they wanted. I’m smiling as my thoughts are interrupted. 

“Yeah well done on that case, but maybe next time keep your hands off the crims wife hey, you are not Jane Bond you know”, he smiles.

“Is that it Sir, I have a hot date waiting for me, and I can’t keep a pretty lady waiting”, I say as I rise from the chair.

He tells me about my next mission, its overseas, in Italy, ahhh Italy, I may have to call on my little Italian girl, she just loves it when I pop around to say hi. Well more than hi but still all the same I’ll have to give her a ring and see where she is.

‘Not a problem Sir” as he passes me the file on the case and I leave.

“Hi, Gina, how are you”, I’m waiting for the verbal abuse.. and it begins, she is screaming something and even though I can speak and understand Italian I don’t wish to repeat it. “hey, hey baby girl, I didn’t mean to leave you high and wet”, I smirk at my comment.

“I had to leave, anyway I’m heading back in a few days fancy a catch up”.

She replies instantly, no matter how much she may hate me, she always wants me. It’s the same with all the girls I have been with, I seem to have them all over the world. Maybe that’s an exaggeration but there are a few. I don’t do the whole relationship thing, never have and at the ripe old age of 35 I’m not wanting to. With me it’s all about the fun, the sex, and teasing, the turn on.


	2. Just another woman

Chapter 2

JUST ANOTHER WOMAN

 

Anyway my date, can’t leave this lady in waiting. 

Dinner was nice, I always pay as I just like to show off with all my money, the job I do pays well, I have a beautiful apartment, and even though I’m hardly there is just a beautiful place. The artwork the time and money spent to get just how I like it. I might stay there every other week depending where I am in the world. Tonight I’m definitely there with this beautiful bird. 

After dinner I collect my car from the car park. I love my Lexa, I’m not a big fan of the sport cars, luxury is my thing. I open the door for her and she slips in, her skirt is now so high I can see her panties.. thinking to myself and wondering if we will make it to my place. 

I get in and start the car, as we drive I lean over and place my hand on her leg, I move it up towards her centre, driving with one hand as my other is occupied. I move her panties to one side as my hand hits her centre. She moans at the simple touch. I rub up and down and in a circle motion, she leans back into the chair and opens her legs wider. I’m watching the road and then looking at her. 

She is liking her lips and her finger goes into her mouth and she is turning it round and just closing her eyes as she feels me on her. 

Her cunt starts to wetten, and I then push two fingers inside her, this is just a tease to her there isn’t a lot I can do while driving so I just move my fingers inside her, she is so wet my fingers glide inside her. I push them to the side of her cunt, and rub my fingers inside her. I then slowly push them further inside her and out again. This continues for a while as I just want to pleasure her till we get to mine as I have so many other things planned. She pressed the seat and lets it go back and as it does she lays back in the chair she places her legs wider, one near the door and one on the dash board. 

I can’t reach as much as I want to and she knows it, she moves my fingers and places them in her mouth. She then places them under her top and on her tits. She then takes her fingers and places them inside her. 

I’m trying to watch the road but also distracted by her moans from her fucking herself, she is not long before she cums. I know she has come as her legs shake and she lets out moans after moans. She then takes her fingers and comes forward to me and places them in my mouth.. she tastes so good. I can’t wait to get her home so we can play.

 

 

We get to mine, I park up and jump out of the car, I run around and open her door, I hold out my hand which she takes, I kiss her and bring her close. We walk to my apartment and I open the door, we don’t chat I’m not here to chat. I pull her towards my room. And swing her around for another kiss. As I kiss her I walk her backwards so she hits the bed and falls backwards but its ok I’m right with her.

“Take this off:”, she telling me.

I’m usually the dominant one but today I’ll let her think she’s winning. She grins as she watches me strip in front of her. she teases me again with her finger in her mouth and watching me. I bend down to her, she kisses me on my neck and then makes her way to my ear, after nibbling it she whispers. “Fuck me”. No more needing to be said, my own lips work down her chest and my teeth sink into her hardened nipple. Hissing in both pain and pleasure, her hips force up against my own and I can feel how wet she is for me already. I'd say it was a turn on, but just being with this woman is no different to the other women I get with, the sex is what I crave. 

In-between her legs I have her cunt in front of me, she places her hands on my head and pushes my face into her. I waste no time and start to such her, long licks all the way up her cunt and to her clit where I then suck. Little bit just because I know she likes rough. Long licks and circles and then my tongue goes in her. and I continue to try and lick and suck what’s inside her.

 

I place my fingers on her folds and open them wide and start to play with her clit, rubbing hard. My tongue comes out and I continue sucking on her now swollen clit, my fingers go in her, slow and deep. Out slow making sure to catch her sides as my fingers leave her. once out and the cold air hits my fingers go back inside her. she will feel the clod hit her of and instant before my fingers repeat this action. 

She pleading for me to just fuck her, she can’t hold all inside her. I move up to her and kiss her chest and again suck her nipple. I place three fingers inside her, “this what you want”. I say.

“As much of you in me as you can”. She replies.

I push my fingers in her forcefully she lifts her hips up to me, the moan coming from her tells be she likes this. I push in and out hard now, it won’t be long before she comes. I want her to squeal her orgasm out. I go franticly fast in her cunt and bend my fingers so I hit the sides this action is repeated and I feel her and see her cum. My hands are full of her creamy cum. And she is just moving all over the place trying to get herself together. I use my other hand to hold her down while I continue slowly fucking her till she comes down. All I hear her saying or moaning is OMG, fuck, cum is still coming out of her.

The night continues in pretty much the same fashion. She fucks me, I fuck her again. We just play with each other’s bodies before we crash and sleep. 

The next morning, I get up and make coffee. She asks me what we should do today. I’m so not a let’s do lunch type of girl. I tell her I have to leave as I’m having to work away but will catch up when I get back for sure. After an awkward silent coffee, she showers and leaves.

Gives me time to pack and leave to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Italy

Chapter 3

ITALY….

I arrive in Italy a few days later, my mission is so sort out a known drug dealer who is more often than not, in hiding. I take up observations at his know area to hang out. Information given to me shows the people he hangs out with. 

Days have gone by and nothing, I haven’t seen Gina yet as I have been too busy, but I definitely have an itch that needs scratching and I’m hoping she will be able to give me what I need. 

Movement…..

There he is, son of a bitch. They leave and I follow, the vehicle is driving in the back nasty areas of Italy, and this I know is a druggie haven.. he gets out of the vehicle and I can see a deal being made, wow that’s a lot of drugs there. I contact the boss and let him know what is happening, I tell him I have a shot at getting the guy, boss tells me to keep a low profile as this could be dangerous. 

Ok I say, the guy leaves and I follow to what looks to be a very expensive apartment block. I contact the boss again. He tells me to keep observing and back up will be there soon, and then do the opposite. He seems to be on his own for some reason, I can take him without any hassles, hey I have dealt with worse. His driver has left, maybe this is where he lives. 

I walk up to the apartment block, I look at the names on the buzzers, Al Pacino yeah right, that must be our guys place, no 47, using my skills I break into the block. 

Using the lift, I get to the apartment. No 47, I text the boss and let him know where I am and apartment, or and that I’m going in. 

I listen at the door, music is playing, I hear someone on the phone, I can hear our guy, he seems to be ordering something, then silence. I kick the door in, and tell him to put his hands up. He comes at me. There is a fight and he hits me over the head with something I have no idea.

I steady myself, feeling the blow and dizziness but continue. I punch him but he again manages to hit my head, fucking bastard I say to him. The dizziness is getting worse. 

I go for him, punching him and taking him to the floor but my head I feel blood. Just at that moment he gets up and I see him move and pick up what looks to be a gun, I get mine and ‘bang’ someone’s gun has gone off. Or both, I fall to the floor and so does he. 

I black out. …..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep the comments flowing


	4. Hospital

HOSPITAL

I wake up at what seems like minutes but it isn’t. I have been told its days. I’m back in LA, but I’m in a hospital. My head is still pounding. My vision is a little blurry. 

“Hey sleepy head”, I hear

“Feeling any better”, who is that.

I turn slowly, and see her, OMG, Sarah. I haven’t seen her in a while, Sarah is an old well shag partner, but we became friends and that is how it has stayed. I don’t have many female friends so it’s great that Sarah is around to keep me or try to keep me on the straight and narrow.

“long-time no see, or hear of, or text, or….” She says.

I stop her, I get the picture. I ask where I am and how and when I got there. She told me my boss was outside and wanted a chat. I was happy with that as I wanted all my questions answered. Turns out I shot the drug dealer, he wasn’t dead, but his apartment had enough drugs to put him away for life. I had a bad head injury which needed treatment. And that I had been in the hospital for over a week.

I was praised for my great work and also the boss had a go as I told me not to go in alone. I used my head injury to shut him up saying it was hurting. He soon stopped and stated that my pay will be doubled due to the outcome and maybe I need to take a bit of time off. My boss leaves as Sarah walks in.

“Miss Haught will definitely be taking time off, that’s a serious head injury and we need to get you all pretty again”, she is smiling. 

“it must be what”, I’m trying to figure out how long it’s been. She stops me and tells me six months, the last time we caught up. She knows my job is top secret and she doesn’t ask questions. She does however like me to keep in touch what Is hard for me to do. 

“how have you been”, I ask.

“Good, I have a girlfriend”, she smiles.

I’m so happy for her, and I mean it, she is a great person but someone I just want to be friends with so for her to be happy makes me happy. I ask her when will I meet the girl who has captured my friends heart. She tell me soon. I just need to get better. She tells me about the Neurologist that will be taking care of me due to the head injury. Sarah tells me that I will meet her later today. She tells me to get some sleep, which I don’t argue.

Later I hear muffled noises in my room, I’m still tired and the meds that was given to me have knocked me out somewhat. 

I hear Sarah talking to another woman, she is telling her who I am. “Well I know Nicole Haught from a few years back, we kinda dated. But that ended and we became really good friends”. Sarah continues, “look, just watch yourself she is a really big flirt and I don’t know any woman who has resisted her charms”. I hear the other woman tell Sarah that she isn’t gay and she has a fiancé. I then hear Sarah just laugh. “Anyway ill introduce you to Nicole when she wakes in a few hours”. The silence. They must have left or I fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments, keep them coming, just wondering if I should continue


	5. Dr Earp

DR EARP

 

I wake up what seems like days but it’s only been hours. Sarah comes into the room and tells me the Dr Earp will be coming in to see me and Sarah tells me to behave. I tease her and ask her what she is implying. Sarah just laughs and tells me to keep it in my pants. 

“Dr Earp”, Sarah says. 

Sarah introduces me to Dr Earp, and OMG if I have died then this is my angel to take me to heaven. Sarah looks at me and grins, she knows what I’m thinking and she just knows trouble is on its way.

“So, Dr Earp, you going to make me all better, fix my head and break my heart”. Wow that was quick even for me.

“I’m a neurologist Mrs Haught, not a heart Dr”. She replies.

“Miss, it Miss Haught”, I correct her. she smiles and I feel like she knew that and was just testing me. 

Sarah smiles and tells me she is leaving me in the good hands of Dr Earp, “very good hands” I reply. 

“Whatever”, Sarah says as she leaves the room.

So Dr Earp, you’re going to make me all better”, I smile as she asks me to unfasten my hospital gown. “wow so soon, don’t you think you should take me to dinner first”. I grim.

“I’m wanting to examine you”, she replies.

I unfasten my gown and she makes a noise, she can see all the scars and healed bullet wounds. And yes I have a few. I feel her touch my skin, she is so soft as if she is worried she is going to hurt me. “its ok, they are old wounds”, I tell her.

“I can see that”, she says. “there are a few”, she continues.

I talk to Dr Earp about how it’s all in the line of duty, and as I do so she is constantly touching me at the front of my chest and on my back, so gentle.

“Its Waverly”, she jumps in to tell me. “Please call me Waverly”, she continues.

 

She then examines my head and as she touches a wince, “Sorry”, she says. 

She slowly continues as if my head is an egg shell and she is afraid to break it. Again she can see and feel all my scars and bumps on my head including the two new ones which still have stiches in. 

She tells me from the scans that I had a heavy blow to the head and it will take time to heal, she explains she will be my doctor for the next few weeks until I am healed. I ask her when I can get back to work and she is surprised that I’m not just happy to take time off. She knows I have some type of military job as she has seen my boss and I think Sarah has told her something, or the little Sarah des know.

She explains that more scans are needed and that she was taking me down now for that. She asks me if I can get up and I move an try and get off the bed. My gown is still open and she can see all of me as the gown drops to the floor. I bend to pick it up but I’m too fast and I become dizzy. Now naked she grabs me and holds me up. She is so small that her face is practically on my tits. Which I don’t mind, and the fact she isn’t moving as quick as I thought she would, she doesn’t either.

Waverly sits me on the bed and then collects my gown. “Wow you have seen me fully naked now, you must return the favour”. I smile.

I see her blush but she doesn’t respond, what is with this girl. I can usually read if my flirting is working, but her I’m just blank. 

“So do you fancy catching up for a drink when I get out of here”, I ask

“Yes but I don’t think my fiancé would be happy”, she replies.

Shot down as simple as that, wow. But she didn’t say no though. Now this has become a challenge. 

Every day I see Waverly for at least a few hours, she tests various reactions on me to make sure I have no brain damage. I do feel that she is spending more than she has to as Sarah told me she spends more time with me that she has to and it’s been noted by the other staff.

So we are one week down, I can’t deny I have been doing a bit of fake illness to just see Waverly more, and I think she knows but doesn’t challenge me. 

“So Doctor Earp, how is the patient” I ask, talking about myself.

“Well everything is looking good, you may be even getting out of here sooner than thought”, she says with a slight frown.

“I’m sure I won’t be missed”, I reply. 

“You so will”, I hear her whisper, imp unsure if she meant to say it out loud or even if she knew I heard, but I so did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments, keeps me motivated to continue


	6. Will She

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only my second attempt at fan fiction, be kind cheers

WILL SHE

I have had a few calls while in the hospital, from various conquests in my past to see if I’m ok, they have wanted to visit me to make me all better and I have rejected their advances. I’m scary going to say, I don’t want them. I want her. I look at Waverly as she walks into the room again for the I don’t know number of times today. I hear my phone buzz, I take the call, its Jane the girl who I had round at mine before I left for Italy. She is all so sweet and wants to come and see me. 

“No baby I’m fine, I’m being looked after”. 

Not I don’t need you to visit, I don’t need anything”.

“You are so sweet, I don’t need that either, and honestly I don’t think it would be aloud and we both laugh”.

“cough, cough, we need to continue tests, I’m going to have to tell you to end the call, Pease”. Waverly says in an angry tone

I say my good byes and hang up. “Girlfriend?” she asks.

“NO just a girl”, I reply.

“So do you have many ‘Girls’,” she says. 

I feel I’m being judged here so I say my bit to Waverly. I tell her she is just my doctor nothing else. I explained it’s not like I haven’t tried to get her attention. I have flirted and made comments. Touched her purposely and apologised. I also tell her that I haven’t missed the flirting she has been doing with me. And yet she hasn’t followed it through.

“What do you want from me”, I ask.

All of a sudden she leans forward and kisses me. She places her tongue in my mouth and gives me a full blown kiss. I’m just taking in what is happening and kiss her back. It’s what I have wanted isn’t it. it’s what I have tried to get from her since day one. 

She pulls away “Sorry, that was----“

I stop her before she can finish, “That was amazing”

“Inappropriate is what I was going to say” she continued.

We just look at each other, I’m wanting to know what is happening here. What was she doing.

“I’m engaged with a boy, man” she spirts out.

“A boy-man, there the worsted”, I reply with a grin.

She laughs as I do. I tell her I want her, and that I have been thinking of her since I saw her on that first day. I tell her I know she feels something because she has made jealous comments and the looks she gives me are more that doctor patient looks.

She walks over the chair and flops down, looking lost she tells me she is engaged and going to marry a well-known politician. But she has these feeling for me that she doesn’t know where it’s come from. I’m happy but she doesn’t seem to be. She seems confused and so upset. I get off the bed and walk to her and go to my knees to talk to her face to face.

I tell her I do like her and would like to see what this is between us. I’m willing to take a chance. She tells me she can’t leave him, she can’t just drop all what is her life on this, pointing between us. 

I ask her if she go out with me, a date, she smiles and nods. I get up and hold my hand out. No time like the present. She has a confused look. I ask her if she would accompany me to the dining hall. She laughs and takes my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments, keep them coming


	7. DATE WITH WAVERLY

DATE WITH WAVERLY

We walk towards the dining hall and we are no longer holding hands. We get the meal of the day which isn’t anything fancy at all. There are other members of staff sat eating in various areas. I wave, and wish them all a good afternoon.

 

We sit, she asks me to tell her about me. This is the point where I go all cryptic, my job isn’t something that I can discuss. I tell her the basic stuff, things she already has been told and just elaborate a little. 

She is impressed so point to me. I ask her about herself. She explains that she is one of the top neurologists in the hospital. She is engaged to a politician she did say his name but I went numb at that point so dint catch the name. 

I ask if I can ask a personal question and ask if she is gay or bi or ……. She tells me she has been in a female relationship in the past, and it lasted for 2 years. She was happy but they split and she introduced to this guy and she just as she put it, ‘went with the flow’ and got with him. 

Her parents were happy with her choice and they we happy. I asked her if she is happy. She says she gets by.

Not an answer either way. 

She lets me know I have the ok to be discharged tomorrow. All the tests came back all good and apart from a six-month check-up I’m good to go. I ask her if I can see her again and she tells me she would love that. The smiles between us tells us what we need to know 

 

“So this is goodbye Sarah”, shaking her hand and then she gives me a hug. She tells me not to be a stranger and I nod and smile. I ask if Dr Earp is around and I’m told she is not in today, no need as I have the all clear. I’m then handed a note from Sarah. “She gave me this, don’t fuck up her life Nic”, she says as she leaves.

So a few hours have passed since I got home, and I texted her. no reply. WTF is going on I thought we were on, that something was going to happen. I so want her and I’m about to burst. 

‘BEEP’ my phone, I grab and a message. ‘do you want to catch up for a drink’ 

I reply ‘fuck yes’ I wipe it clear and re type ‘I’d love to’ SEND

‘meet you at the CROW bar at 7’

‘see you there’ SEND

I’m now flustered, giddy, what to wear. What to fucking wear…..


	8. Second date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your liking the story, thanks for the comments x

SECOND DATE

its 7:15 she isn’t here, she isn’t coming. Fuck knew it. I get up to leave and a hand stops me. She looks at me differently. I smile and we sit, we chat and discuss life in general, she asks me if I’m ok. I explain I have only been home a few hours, and we laugh.

I fumbling, I mean I’m the one who doesn’t do small talk, I grab the girl take her to mine fuck her and then wave bye. This is different, I’m mixing my words, blushing the lot like a silly teenager. I ask her if she wants to come back to mine for coffee. She quickly agrees. 

We get up and leave. My apartment is just down the road from the bar and I’m starting to think she knew this. Smart girl.

So we get to mine I ask her what coffee she wants. She asks me “Did you really mean coffee”. 

She walks to me and kisses me, which takes me back to our first kiss in the hospital. She grabs me and pushes me up towards the door. I grab her and turn around and push her now against the door, I take her jacket off. We are kissing all the time not wanting to let go. 

 

I bend down and put my hands at the side of her and run them up her sides and doing so pull her skirt up. She is panting the excitement has us both panting hard and fast. As I pull her skirt up with my hands I then go back down and in doing so I pull her panties off and slide them down her legs, she moves her feet to take them fully off.

I then place my leg/knee in-between her legs. And she grinds down on it, her wetness quickly shows op on my black jeans, I push my knee up so she has as much as she wants. While that is happening I’m pulling her top down and kissing her tits, sucking them. She lifts my head and kisses me, opening my mouth she places her tongue in mine and I place mine in hers and we are fighting for dominance. I win, and continue to kiss her passionately.

“Shall,,,,,,, shall,,,, shall we take this into the bedroom”, I say still panting heavy. Kissing her. she turns to the side, making me stop.

“I can’t I have to go, john will be back soon”. She says.

“John who the fuck is jo----or the fiancé, FUCK” I say.

I move away and ask her if she will stay, she can’t she really can’t. But she tells me she wants to see me again. She wants to spend time with me. I can’t say no, I want her and I will wait till she realises this arse of a John is not for her. So we decide we will see each other tomorrow and she leaves, giving me a kiss as she goes. 

This went on for a few months we would meet secretly, we would make out, have dinner, even sex. Not in that order. But it depended on how much time she was able to get. She knew how to please a woman that’s for sure and I was enjoying myself, a one-woman girl who would have thought. Not me that’s for sure.

 

I sit at my apartment and smile to myself realising I’m the ‘other woman’ I have been having sex with women, single married straight gay whatever and now I’m ‘thee other woman’. FFS I place my head in my hands.

 

My phone rings, its Wave, I say hi and we chat, I’m starting to like the fact she has a fiancé now, the novelty has well and truly worn off. I’m not in the best mood when we chat, I don’t have a lot to say. No I do, I want to know where this is going. 

She is startled and starts at me about my ‘other’ women, I tell her I have not been with another than her since we started, since the hospital, since the injury. Somehow she doesn’t believe me. She talks about all the women I have been with and all the women who were calling me while I was in hospital and I stop her. I explain yes that all happened, but nothing since we started. I’m unsure if she believes me.

Anyway I explain why I needed to talk to her, I said I’d like to see her again but I’m going away in a few days back to work and it will be away. That I’m going to South Africa. 

I don’t explain the job or my work, but I know that I’m always in danger when I do missions and that one day I may never return. So for that reason I want to see her, but I don’t give that reason. I just say a farewell night would be nice. She stops me and says she can see me tomorrow and we can go away for the night, John is away and she has the night to herself. We agree we will head out of town and book a hotel for the night. I tell her ill organise and I’ll pick her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments rolling, cheers everyone x


	9. Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies for the comments everyone x

HOTEL….

Dinner was nice, we drank a bottle of wine between us and we had stopped talking, we were at the staring stage and we both knew what we wanted to do. We headed to out room. The room is beautiful but we only wanted it for one thing. 

Her hand starts weaving between our bodies, she tales me to the bed and I rest up on one knee and she strips in front of me, she then takes my top off and unbuttons my jeans and they are gone in a flash. Her fingertips ghost down my stomach, inching closer and closer to where she knows I need them. I was perfectly content to just lie here and be in her presence, but she initiated this. She needs me. Who am I to deny her that? Who am I to deny this beautiful woman the pleasure that she is craving right now?

A gasp leaving my throat as her fingers graze my clit, I rest my head back and give myself a moment to enjoy the pure delight coursing through my body. It's more than delight, and I know exactly what this is that I'm feeling…but I cannot say it yet. I cannot leave myself open to that hurt just yet. I know exactly how I feel about this woman, but it's not that simple. 

She's fragile right now. Worried. Nervous for the future. Telling her how I feel will only heighten all of those emotions she is trying to control and figure out, so I can wait a little while longer. I can wait until I'm sure it's what she wants to hear.

"I-I will always need you." She breathes out as she meets my soaked folds. "Always." Teasing my entrance, a little, a deep moan rumbles in my throat and I've never heard a sound like it in my life. It's my sound. Our sound. Only she makes me feel this way. Only she can take care of my needs. 

Her, Not anybody else. Slipping a single digit inside of me, I releases a deep breath that sounds like I have been holding it forever. She is my forever. "Please, Wave."  
My eyes finding hers, she places a soft kiss on my nose and she smiles. "What do you need, beautiful?"

"I need you to make me feel good." Without any hesitation, she slips another finger inside and push deeper than before. "Y-Yes." I breathe out as my chest heaves. "Just like that." 

Her body held up by her forearm, she pumps in and out of me and give me exactly what I want. Exactly what I need. I hope that she can feel the love I have for her. I hope that she can sense it. If I can't say it yet…she has to be able to sense it.

Two fingers hitting deep inside of her own centre, unexpectedly, her arm almost weakens but she manages to keep a little strength in it so she can stay in this position. This position allows us to both feel good. It allows us to both give each other everything we have. Honesty. Trust. A beautiful memory. "So good, Nic." My own hips forcing down against her hand, she increases her pace a little and it makes my head spin. she supposed to be making me feel good, but I have made it perfectly clear that I wants to give her the same. 

She wants to feel me as much as I want to feel her. "God, yes." My orgasm building deep in the pit of my stomach, my thumb comes to rest over her clit and I apply a little pressure.  
"Shit." She breathes out as her throbbing clit receives some much-needed attention. Curling my fingers inside of her, her back arches and her eyes slam shut. "D-Don't stop." Her breathing a little ragged, I watch on in delight as her impending orgasm nears.

My own about to crash through me, I don't take my eyes off of her face. "Open your eyes, Wave." Those beautiful eyes flickering open, I give her a smile. "Together."  
"Mm.." A slight nod from Wave, her fingers reaching even deeper than before, I take my bottom lip between my teeth and she pulls me down, her lips millimetres from my own. "I-I…" Her orgasm crashing through her, she cuts herself off and my own rips through my entire body. Shaking under her, she grinds down against my hand and ride it out. 

My world is black and all I'm seeing are those eyes staring back at me. All I'm feeling is my girl above me. All I'm needing is her in my life forevermore.

Her body slumping down and we moulding into one, she runs her hand up my back and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Her touch can only be described as magical. This woman is magical. I love her, and one day…when the time is right…I'll tell her. I'll scream it from the empire state building given half the chance.

Our time at the hotel came to an end, we had to go as I had to set off. I wasn’t sure how long id be gone for but I promised Waverly id keep in touch every day if possible. Our parting was hard and we just hugged for what seemed like ages. She said her good bye and I waved her off. She had to go alone so not to be seen.


	10. The Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments everyone, x

THE CASE…..

So been on this case for a good few weeks now, I have done and I am doing what needs to be done but my heart isn’t in it. I have contacted Waverly on a number of occasions and at first we would chat and even the odd little phone sex. But over the past few weeks I have not heard much from her. I have rung, text and even left voice mails. But I haven’t heard anything. I then went on radio silence for over nearly two weeks as there was worry that I had been made and my life was in danger. I go on the computer and look at the news just to see what is happening back home, I have had no internet since been on radio silence.

I see my worsted fears. Politian John Sanders and miss Waverly Earp were married today, the world of politics welcomes the newlyweds.

I’m shocked, and I just can’t move, I’m just sat staring at the screen. I must be there for a good few minutes. WTF is going on, we connected, I know we did, she wanted to be with me. I love her. I said it, I said it out loud. But not to her. I didn’t want to I wasn’t sure she was ready to hear it. but this, I don’t understand. I can’t get my head around it. I call my boss and tell him I have to get back to LA. I have to now. He tells me he can’t, it’s too dangerous for me to be out and seen and that there is a price on my head. 

I try and get hold of Waverly, and finally she answers. “What the hell Wave”, I shout down the phone. She starts to cry, I don’t know if I should still angry or comforting her. she starts to tell me what has happened. One of the message I left for Waverly a good few weeks back was seen by John and he flipped his lid, he told her he was going to make sure every everyone knew what was happening and she would be ruined. She told me that she was going to go through with it and be here for me when I returned. 

But then says she didn’t hear from me for weeks and she thought I had gone off her so she went back and told John we were over, cause if she couldn’t be with me she didn’t care who she was with. So John was the easy option. 

She is crying again, “where have you been, why have you not been in touch”, she screams at me. I explain I can’t tell her, its top secret and I can’t discuss it. she gets angry, and states she doesn’t believe me, she says imp rob just having a good time picking up women while I’m away. I beg her to believe me that this is not true. She then gives the hardest blow ever.

“Look Nicole, I can’t do this, you go and have a wonderful time with all your women, I knew you would not be able to stay with just one girl and I understand. I’m not going to be contacting you again, have a great life Nicole and just stay happy”. She hangs up.

I’m back to the shock mode, I’m like WTF just happen. Was that call real. I’m just not knowing what is happening right now. She is gone. I try and ring her back and her phone tells me the number no longer exist. She has really done it. she has taking me out of her life, just like that.

 

So here I am. It back to me again. I’m stuck in this hotel room, undercover name as I have been working with the African animal department to try and track down the poachers that’s been killing the endangered animals. We have had a great result but during that my details were passed to the poachers and now there is a price on my head. I can’t leave this room. 

My social usage is very limited. I have been like this for another few weeks and it’s given me time to go over the whole Waverly issue. I’m not happy about it but I can’t do anything now she has made her choice and has told me to leave her be and even changed her number so I just have to let her go.

 

So I have had enough in this room, it’s been weeks and I just need to get out, so I go for a walk, its late but I don’t think people are out to get me and if any muggers try it then they will wish they didn’t. suddenly I’m hit on the back of the head again. I fall to the floor and I feel myself being dragged. I’m dizzy and can’t see who is doing this, I hear voices and then a vehicle charges round and gun fire. Then I’m out.


	11. Hospital Again

HOSPITAL AGAIN

 

Not again I say as I open my eyes, hospital again. You have got to be fucking joking. I don’t know this hospital though it looks old and dated. My boss comes in and he again goes over the incident. Don’t believe it, I went out after weeks of being in that room and they were ready for me. I would have been killed if it wasn’t for the backup who took out all the men who came after me. But I was hit in the head again and this has caused me to be back in hospital.

 

“Let me through, just let me through I’m a doctor”, I hear and with a familiar voice. I look at my boss and tell him he has to be joking. I’m in Africa how the fuck, no why the fuck is she here. “Nicole you ok”, Waverly says. 

“What are you doing here, how the fuck did you know I was here”, I don’t give her chance to answer and I look at my boss and ask him to get her out of my room. I don’t want to see her.

I’m then told by a screaming Waverly that she was in this town at a seminar with her husband, those words make my skin crawl. She continues and is informed by her husband that a military agent was here with a serious head injury and seeing as she is one of the best neurologist in the world she was asked to deal. She didn’t know it was me, till she read the notes and then s=ran to the room.

At this point we have been left alone, so she is here standing in front of me in doctor mode.

“what’s going on Nicole what did you get yourself involved in. my husband. “can I just stop you there” I say.

“What”, she replies.

“I don’t need your help or you going on about your husband, I’m fine and I’ll be even better when you have gone”. I know I’m harsh but I have to get away from her and seeing as I can’t go anywhere I need her to leave. 

“Sorry, love- “, she says.

“Don’t do that, don’t love me, I’m not your love and by the sounds of it I never was”, I say>

I ask her to just leave, my head is hurting and the pressure is killing me but I just can’t have her touching me. But she is stubborn, and she is also the doctor here. So I sit and she does her thing. Her touch I close my eyes as she examines my head. Her fingers feel so calming on me right now, I just close my eyes. 

“Nicole”, I hear her.

“this is a pretty bad head injury, I’m sure whoever did this was probably hoping that it would be the end of you”, she says. She sounds a little upset.

“Well it’s the job I do, danger is always around the corner”, “Look Wave, I have been stabbed, shot and beaten, tortured and imprisoned a number of times, you seen the scars, when you asked about them I just said it was work”. 

I continue to tell her what I do, she is a politician’s wife so I think she can be trusted. She starts to cry, I didn’t want to upset her. “What’s up, I’m trying to disclose to you who I am”, I say.

“I know, I know I’m just so stupid, I let you go, you could have died Nic, I would never have seen you again”, she says.

“Waverly, you were never going to see me again anyway, you made that clear”. 

She stops and just tells me to wait, she wants to explain but I’ve had enough, I tell her my head is hurting and I need to rest, I don’t really I just need to get away from her and her words. I don’t need to hear anything else.


	12. Home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great comment, keeps me thinking i should continue with the story

HOME SWEET HOME

 

The next day I awake to her face smiling ay me, with a hint of sadness. She tells me she has to go. And I’m sad. But them she tells me that she is taking me home. It seems that I’m ok to travel and back in LA is the better place for me to be to be fixed up. There are armed guards at the door and I ask why she has brought these she tells me they are not her for her but for me. I’m to be watched all the way to the airport and until I land on safe ground. 

 

She then tells me she is coming with me and will be treating me at her hospital. I really don’t want to and tell her this, she just smiles and tells me would I rather have a second class doctor or a first class one, she is smiling and pointing to herself. 

I don’t understand she is trying to make me happy and pretending that we are still friends, I mean I don’t think we are. We ended she moved on the end isn’t it.

 

So I’m again back in the hospital in LA, I feel I not long ago left and I’m reminded this when Sarah comes in to say hi. I explain that Waverly brought me back. She then starts to talk about how Waverly was when I left and that she would hammer Sarah to see if I had been in touch with her. 

Sarah states that Waverly became, not herself and then next thing she knew was Waverly letting everyone know she was married. Sarah though we were and item and I tell her I thought we were. My stupid job changed everything I told Sarah, and maybe it’s for the best. 

“Nicole, Nicole”, I hear Waverly shout.

“In here”, calls Sarah as she leaves the room.

“Hi”, Waverly smiles at me. Bloody dam smile.

She then with a great big smile explains the situation and what they will be doing, I thank her for getting me back to LA and safety. That I am grateful for because without her status they would never have believed I needed to be moved and would have done so hocus pocus on me there. 

I ask her to just stop for a moment, it’s like she has had a gallon of coffee and is on a high. She tells me she is just excited to see me again. I explain that how can she be excited. She is married and that is the end of everything. She tells me she doesn’t want it to be. She walks over to me and places her hand on my cheek. She leans in and kisses me and whispers she still loves me.

I push her away. I just can’t deal with this right now. What the fuck is she playing at, she loves me, how can she love me and marry someone else I ask. She moves away realising she has possibly over stepped the mark. She has and she hasn’t, I want her but I don’t. what am I going to do, my head hurts I tells her and she gives me some medication and I fall sleep.

So again days have gone by, nothing seem to have changed. Waverly is at my bed side as much as she can and more than she should. But I’m cold towards her. I can’t deal with her around its torture. Worse that some of the real torture I have dealt with. Her sent lingers around my room. Her breath on me when she is examining me. She examines me way more than I even think she should.

I hear her on her phone outside my room, whoever she is speaking to she is arguing with. She is telling them she has to stay at work again and will be an all-nighter. I didn’t think she needed to, she must be busy. She is angry and her voices rises as she finishes with a ‘whatever’ comment and then as usual all smiles as she walks into my room.

“what was all that about”, I ask.

“You heard”, she replies, “Sorry”.

She then proceeds to tell me her husband (she has learned not to say his name in front of me) is not happy with the amount of time she is spending at the hospital. I ask her that she should not be working nights I didn’t think she had to. She looks at me and smiles and tells me she doesn’t have to, she wants to. 

I then realise it’s me she is wanting to be around and it’s me she is staying longer at the hospital for. 

I then ask her to take a seat, I want to know what is going on, what she is wanting. I ask her to be honest, we always have between us and I don’t want that to change. 

I ask her what she is doing, she is married and needs to be with her husband. She smirks at me, and then proceeds to tell me it’s not a marriage, it’s a sham. He needed someone of high larky to make him look good in his politic world and she just didn’t want to be with anyone else when she thought she had lost me so it was a match made in sham heaven. She laughs at her own words.

I tell her she needs to just be happy and make a go of her marriage. She jumps up and walks over to me she is angry. “Are you not listening to me”, she says. “I want you, it always been you”. 

She kisses me. I don’t stop her this time. “I think I’m going to continue being the other woman for a while until you can be mine and I can be yours only”, I say to her. I can’t resist this anymore and if this is my life then I take it. I can’t not be without her.

“I love you Wave”, I say.

“I so love you too Nicole Haught”. She replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Thanks for all the comments, glad you like it and it encourages me to continue so keep them coming


	13. Dinner and……..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story continues, spoiler it gets a bit steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry for the delay in this story, lift and shiz took over, hopefully Im gong to to try and get a few more chapters up today. anyone got any ideas for new stories or requests then please message, and don't for get to Kudos meeee. thanks to all.

Chapter 13

Dinner and……..

 

Well what can I say, days have passed, weeks even, I’m in a strange relationship, unsure at times if it’s what I want. I mean I want Waves, the nickname I have given her. I love her and day after day it grows stronger. No this can be a good or very bad thing because I don’t know what the ending may be. Is it going to be me alone or us together? Who knows, but hey I’m enjoying the ride. 

We meet as often as we can, call, text and even face time where and when possible. It going ok, there are arguments at times, but its more me wanting more time, wanting an extra min or ten or fifty. Time is never long enough and it hurts at times. But I know I have to take what is given to me and for the moment I’m dealing.

I have taken a bit of time off work since the last job, healing and just sorting my head out. I’m due back to work next week and again this has caused problems at times. Waves wants me to never go back, but she also realises it’s my job and I can’t just ignore something that has been my full life up to now. 

So we are meeting later, dinner, I’m taking my girl out for dinner. In another town, has to be, can dine nearby and be all snuggly which is one of the best parts of meeting. It’s what we both love, need. And so want. So I’m taking my girl to a lovely restaurant which happens to also be a hotel. Well I have my girl all night and part of tomorrow so I’m making use of all the time possible with her. 

I hear a horn beep, here she is, there is a knock on the door which I open and see the sight that always makes me tingle and feel all of the fuzzies possible. “hey sweetie, you ready” she says. “always” is my only reply before she has pushed me partly into my apartment and kisses me hard, fast and with dominance. “wow, someone has missed someone” I say trying to catch a breath. “you see later just how much I have missed you my sweet” she smirks at me. 

‘So where am I to drive”, she asks. I ask her to just keep going and I’ll tell the route. After a ten minute drive we arrive, she looks up and sees the building and give a low scream. She then continues to tell me just how much she loves this place, she has stated she has been past it many times and seen the beauty but has never been in. I think to myself, bonus to me. 

We give the keys to the boy to park the vehicle, I pop him a few dollars. We walk into the lobby and its big, bright and full of beauty. Wow she says, she is like a child at Christmas. I would have thought these types of places were a dime a dozen for her. the places she has told me she has been to seem more elaborate that this place but she always surprises me with how much she loves everything in this world, I love her for that.

We are seated for dinner, fine dining tonight none of the burgers or hot dogs I’m usually eating in my day. What you having she says still in her giddy manner, she is still all in ore like a child getting a puppy or something. She makes me smile all the time and that what I do I’m just smiling at her, making sure she can see my dimples. 

As we sit we talk about our day, our work, and future. These are the usual topics when we get together. She doesn’t tell me much of her home life as she knows it’s something that hurts me. I start to talk about my work. I see her giddiness fade a little.

I have to go back to work and I talk to her about a new assignment given, its overseas again, not in the same area, it’s in the UK, London. I’m having to track a people trafficking situation. As usual she knows I can talk a lot about the job, she is only being told where it is cause it’s her. she wants to know when I leave, I tell her beginning of next week. I fly Sunday and get there early hours Monday. 

I feel her hand on mine, she just smiles at me. “let’s eat” she says. I know this isn’t the end of the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry for the delay in this story, lift and shiz took over, hopefully Im gong to to try and get a few more chapters up today. anyone got any ideas for new stories or requests then please message, and don't for get to Kudos meeee. thanks to all.


	14. And……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy time,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and messages please, and requests, I'm into . the 100 (clexa) south of nowhere and wayhaught, thanks for taking the time to read and hope you liked. x

Chapter 14

And……

 

Well dinner was nice we ate, drank and had a great conversation about everything other that my work and her home life. 

“Well, shall we go”, she says. “go where” I reply. We my sweet are going nowhere, I have the next 24 hours with you and we are not going to waste it. I take her hand and we walk to the reception. I ask Waves to sit on the seating area as I walk up to the reception. Good evening I say to the receptionist, room for Haught, she looks me up and down with a smile, “yes indeed” she replies, it doesn’t go unnoticed. 

Are yes room 2972 she hands me the room card, holding my hand a bit longer that she should, again doesn’t go unnoticed. Wave gets up and walks to me, takes my hand and as she looks at the receptionist she says “ready my love”. And we walk away.

What was that for I say, she tells me she doesn’t like how the receptionist was flirting with me. A room she continues to say, how sexy. I explain I wanted to spend the few hours we have before she has to go into wife mode. She smiles and kisses me as we wait for the lift. In the lift she continues to kiss me. Touching my arse and grabbing and squeezing it. I come up for air as she tells me she loves me, she tells me she thinks of moments like this often.

Walking to our room Waves can’t keep her hands off me, she is touching, holding and kissing me as we walk. “hope you’re not tired sweetie, cause we are not sleeping tonight, she smirks”. 

As I open the door I have no time to shut the door, Waves notices bags in the doorway, “you packed”, she says. “well they are my clothes and a few you have left at my place, I wanted to surprise you,” I say. “Sneaky” she smiles. “hey that’s my job” I reply.

As I shut the door, clothes start to fall off our bodies, she takes mine as I proceed to take hers off. Naked, we are naked in no time. Hands everywhere, bodies touching, kissing, everything at once. Hold on I ask, can we just. Nope she replies, nope, she kisses and pushes me onto the bed. Wow she has taken over, in control, the hunger I see in her eyes. 

You know every time with you is like the first time, I just melt in your arms and want you more and more every day. She lifts my leg, kisses my toe, then foot, then ankle. Making her way up my leg, she is in between my legs. Kissing the inside of my legs as she makes her way to my centre. I throw myself back on to the bed, looking at the ceiling. I can feel myself slipping into Waves hands, no mercy. 

She stops at my centre, she kisses my pussy and then continues to my stomach, belly button. Making her way to my breasts. She opens my legs wider with her knees, and rests between my legs as she continues up my body. Feeling her tongue on my breasts, I let out a little moan. “like that” she says. “Fuck yes” is all I can manage. She makes her way to my neck, I feel her kisses hitting my neck, soft at first, then I feel her sucking at my neck, I move into her, as if I’m asking her to give more. I hiss at a bite. “I’m sorry, too much”, she says. “Hell no”, I quickly moan in a reply. 

Her kisses continue on my neck, my moans continue with a hiss now and again. My body is moving to hers, every touch every kiss I move and can’t keep still. She moves back down to my chest, I quickly feel the cold hit my neck for her moving. But then this turns into heat on my chest as she kisses my breasts once again, her tongue wrapping around my nipples, sucking at each one and taking her time. She can feel me moving under her, lifting my chest, given it to her, letting her know she owns it. 

One hand holds my left breast as her mouth plays with the other. She is taking her time wanting me to feel loved and pleasured and its working. I lay and let my Waves do as she wishes to me. My eyes are closed taking in the pleasure she is giving me. I can feel her moving further down. My eyes stay closed as I feel her body brush against my tummy and then against my pussy. 

I feel her breath on my pussy, then fingers touch me, opening my folds, one finger then two. Her breath can be felt on my clit, I then feel contact. Her tongue pressed against my clit. “please” I moan, “please”. 

She makes love to me, making me feel like the only person she has ever been with, every touch melts me into her more and more. 

After many moans and odd screams, I fall back onto the bed. She has fulfilled me in every way. Waves has made me feel wanted and loved all at the same time. I know she is mine and I am hers. “I Love you” I whisper as she makes her way up to my face, lips. I taste myself as she kisses me. As she kisses me she breaths on my lips, “I love you too, Haught”.

The night continues in the same manner, we both don’t seem to want to waste a moment. I’m all over her and the she is all over me, we kiss and make love to each other in the night. As we lay exhausted, I see the sun rising. I sigh and know I only have a few more hours with my one true love. 

‘Let’s sleep”, Wave says as she is moulds into me, perfect fits she says as she drifts off to sleep.

I lay there listening to her breathing onto my skin, the odd movement is only to hold me tighter. I lay awake watching and just listening to her sleeping. The odd kiss on her head makes her give a slight moan while she is sleeping. 

Its 11am, I woke up from a short nap, and Waves is still wrapped around me, which isn’t a problem, I love it, I hold her tight. And she lets out a sigh of approval. I brush her hair from her face, and just watch her sleep a little more. We have to leave soon, she has to get back home and I have to get ready for work. 

After twenty minutes Wave opens her eyes, morning beautiful she says as she stretches. You ok. 

“never better” I say as I hold her in my arms, “never better”.

“I’ll ordered breakfast, is that ok”, “thought we might have it on the balcony, we are high enough for it not to be a problem”. 

Moments later there is a tap at the door, room service is her, I let them in and they set the table on the balcony, I made sure the room had an amazing view. Nothing but the best for my girl, I say to her as the waiter leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and messages please, and requests, I'm into . the 100 (clexa) south of nowhere and wayhaught, thanks for taking the time to read and hope you liked. x


	15. Back to work ......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its back to work time for Officer Haught, but things are so different now, how will she be able to concentrate on work when her head if filled with the girl she loves. soppy i know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and messages please, and requests, I'm into . the 100 (clexa) south of nowhere and wayhaught, thanks for taking the time to read and hope you liked. x

Chapter 14

BACK TO WORK

So from an amazing night and morning with Waves, to now getting ready to leave for work. Waves is still with me as I head to my apartment. She wanted to see me get home, say good bye and etc. 

“I really don’t think you’re ready to go back to work, more healing is needed” she says.

“you know that’s not true, I’m fit and able to go back to work you know that”, I reply.

“Meah” she says, and with facial expressions like a school kid.

“So where you going this time”, she asks.

“you know I can’t tell you”, I reply. And she knows I can’t, sometimes I think she is trying to catch me out. 

Again the school kid ‘Meah’ is expressed.

“so how long you away for”, surely you can tell me that.

“actually I can’t”, o reply. But not cause I don’t want to, cause I don’t know. Week, month.

“No, I’m not having you away any more than a week, then your young lady get your sexy arse back to me”. She smirks.

We sit in the car for a little longer, I really should have got out ten mins ago, but she just has this appeal that makes me want to be with her every second of the day. “ok, I have to go now”, I tell her.

She grabs me, holds me tight, and kisses my neck, jaw line and then my lips. She then makes her way to my ear and tells me to be safe and come back to her. I feel water hit my shoulder, she is crying. And just stays there in the same position for a few minutes before she moves her head. I see her tears and I wipe them from her face. I re assure her its ok, I won’t be way long and I will and always come back to her. I’m hers and only hers forever.

We kiss, and I get out of the car. She watches me walk up to my door, I wave, I see her crying again which in turn makes me tear up. For no reason other I just don’t want to be any more then cm’s away from this girl. This love, my life has new meaning. Priorities have changed, wants and needs are different. My life in now different. Even though she isn’t mine on paper. She is mine in her heart she knows we are the real thing, the everlasting love, the cliché if you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and messages please, and requests, I'm into . the 100 (clexa) south of nowhere and wayhaught, thanks for taking the time to read and hope you liked. x

**Author's Note:**

> Need the comments to see if its worth continuing with this story.  
> Also follow cause I'm new but getting in the flow of writing stories.  
> thanks in advance


End file.
